The present invention relates to refrigerating appliances, and particularly to a condenser arrangement for a domestic refrigerating appliance.
In a conventional, domestic refrigerating appliance, a refrigerant cycle is used to cool air which is circulated throughout an inside volume of the cabinetry of the appliance. The refrigerating cycle includes the typical components of evaporator, pressure reducing valve, condenser, and compressor. The evaporator provides coils having refrigerant therein, which absorbs heat from air blown across the coils, thus cooling the air for circulation through the cabinet. The evaporator is typically located in the freezer compartment of a freezer/refrigerator appliance.
The condenser provides coils for air cooling the refrigerant therein to condense the refrigerant. The compressor and the condenser are typically located in a bottom most compartment of the appliance and the condenser receives air through a front grill which is located beneath the refrigerator door. The compressor is located to be accessible from a rear of the refrigerator. Also located in this bottom most compartment is a fan for drawing air across the condenser. Such a refrigerating appliance is shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,591.
Beneath this lowest most compartment, it is customary to provide a solid base plate which aids in reinforcing cabinet stability. Upon this solid base plate is typically installed a coiled condenser composed of a serpentine elongate tube upon which is welded a plurality of closely spaced wires which provide an extended heat transfer surface. These tube and wire condensers have some drawbacks. The current painting process for coating these condensers is a solvent rich process. The process uses around 80% solvent which is regulated by the EPA for VOC's (Volatile Organic Compounds). This process is required to adequately coat the wires. It would be an advantage to eliminate this process to reduce the amount of solvents needed for the coating process. Additionally, the welding process for connecting the wires to the tube is maintenance and capital intensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,818 describes a refrigerating apparatus with a condenser assembly made from two flat plates having mating half-tube sections embossed in them. The two plates are welded together with the half-tube sections in juxtaposition to form a single sealed continuous fluid conduit through which the refrigerant passes. The condenser assembly, however, does not include a base plate which adds stability to the refrigerator cabinetry. U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,077 also describes a plate/tube condenser for a refrigerating apparatus, wherein tubes are formed separately and connected to a plate as extended heat surface.